


팔불출의 전형

by Heyjinism



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyjinism/pseuds/Heyjinism





	팔불출의 전형

"에엣?!"

록시는 입을 딱 벌리며 되물었다.

"그러니까 저기, 저...... 멀린에게......"  
"내일부터는 아서지."

퍼시발이 정정했다. 록시는 입을 벌린 채, 고개를 끄덕였다. 

"새 코드네임에 익숙해지는 게 좋겠군, 란슬롯."  
"예, 죄송합니다......"

록시는 우물거렸다. 아무도 믿을 수 없었던 그날의 사건 이후, 킹스맨에도 결원이 더 늘었다. 죽은 이도 있었고, 물러난 이도 있었다. 그 누구도 감히 입밖에 내어 말할 수는 없었을 것이다. 자신이 저지른 일들을. 퍼시발은 예외였다. 관례에 따른 "최종 평가 전 24시간"을 록시와 함께 보낸 뒤 바로 임무를 위해 안데스 산맥으로 날아갔던 그는, 돌아와서 자신의 죄를, 다른 멤버들이 감히 말하지 못했던 그날의 참변을 한 마디로 고백했다. 백조 떼를 죽이고 말았노라고. 그리고 그는 돌아왔다. 죄를 고백하고 그 자리에서 계속 싸워나가는 것이, 책임을 지고 물러나는 것보다 더 무거울 수 있다는 것을 록시는 그렇게 배웠다. 

아니, 그게 문제가 아니라. 

"......다들 독신이신 줄 알았는데요."  
"어디로 봐서."

아니, 물론, 흠잡을 데 없는 완벽한 차림새부터 시작해서. 이곳의 신사들의 행동거지 하나하나가 모든 것을 자기 손으로 해치우는 것과는 거리가 멀 것이라고는 생각했다. 예를 들어 완벽한 신사의 표본과도 같은 그 선대 갤러해드가 주말에는 자기 손으로 장을 보고 일요일 밤에는 셔츠에 다림질을 한다거나, 세탁기를 돌린다거나, 그런 것을 상상하는 것은 쉽지 않은 일이었으니까. 

하지만 어째서일까. 그들에게서는 같이 살고 있는 다른 사람의 흔적이, 특히 "여자"의 흔적이 느껴지지 않는다고 생각했다. 누군가 그들의 일상을 빠짐없이 준비해준다고 해도, 사람을 쓰겠거니. 그렇게 생각해 왔는데. 

"에그시의 부친만 해도 킹스맨 후보생이었을 때 이미 결혼해서 에그시를 낳은 상태였지."  
"그건 그렇지만......"  
"물론 업무상 결혼을 하지 않는 경우도 많지만, 멀린, 아니 아서는."  
"오늘까지는 멀린이니까 그냥 멀린이라고 하셔도 괜찮을 것 같은데요."  
"좋아, 그렇게 하지. 멀린은 부상을 입고 현역을 그만둔 뒤 결혼을 했네. 그것도 굉장한 현모양처라서."

퍼시발은 흐뭇하게 웃었다. 

"나는 그의 베스트맨이었어. 갤러해드가 그 자리에 있고 싶어했지만, 마침 중요한 임무를 수행하는 중이었거든. 일과 가정은 분리해야 하고, 특히 우리같은 일을 하는 사람들은 더 그렇지만, 멀린은 나와 갤러해드를 친한 친구이자 직장동료로 소개했네. 대학 동창이기도 했으니까 더 무난하게 소개할 수 있었겠지만."  
"아아."  
"멀린의 아내는 프랑스에서 요리를 공부하고 뉴욕에서 셰프로 일하기도 했던 온 여자야. 굉장히 외향적이고, 요리책도 몇 권 냈지. 하우스파티 같은 것도 좋아해. 크리스마스 디너에 초대를 받은 적이 있었는데, 소호의 어지간한 레스토랑 셰프들은 모두 그녀 앞에서 손을 들어야 할 정도였지. 내 말은 그러니까."

세상에는 스트레스를 푸는 여러가지 방법이 존재하는 법이고, 사실 그 중에서도 맛있는 걸 먹는 것은 굉장히, 정말로 굉장히 안전한 방법에 속하는 법이다. 술을 마시거나 마약을 맞거나 뒷골목에서 싸움질을 하는 것에 비하면 분명히. 

"이번에 킹스맨의 새 보스가 되신 김에, 하우스파티를 한번 하시면 좋겠다는 말씀이시군요."

그리고 의외로 많은 직장인들이, 바로 회식을 통해 그 스트레스를 풀고 있다는 것은 잘 알려진 사실이다. 물론, 많은 경우 회식이라는 것은 젊은 부하직원이 자기 시간과 노력과 체력을 들여 좋아하지도 않고 맛도 없는 싸구려 술을 들이키며 머리에 넥타이를 묶고 상사들에게 아부를 하며 중년의 우울증에 사로잡힌 그들을 위로하는 행사이기도 하지만, 적어도 자기 돈을 쓰지 않고 맛있는 것을 먹을 수는 있으니까. 게다가, 말단 부하직원이라면 모를까 퍼시발은 이미 자기 부하들의 재롱잔치를 볼 만한 연배였다. 그에게는 하우스파티고 회식이고 간에 손해볼 게 없는 일이었다는 뜻이다. 

자, 그럼 이 고양이 목에 방울 달기를, 누가 하면 좋을까. 

"왜 안된다는 거예요."

퍼시발쯤 되는 사람이, 자신의 소셜 포지션이라든가 이런저런 것들을 생각한다면 무턱대고 떼를 쓸 수도 없는 법. 이렇게 떼를 쓰는 데는 또 적임자가 따로 있는 법이다. 

"퍼시발의 말로는 크리스마스 때도 파티하고 그러셨다면서요."  
"......안 된다면 안 되는 줄 알아."  
"사모님이 그렇게 요리솜씨가 뛰어나시다면서요!"

그리고 그 적임자라는 것은 역시, 에그시였다. 좋게 말해서 임기응변에 능하고, 인내심이 강하고, 종종 최단의 방법으로 문제를 해결하는 신입. 나쁘게 말하자면 한도 끝도 없는데다 세상을 구하자마자 외국의 VVIP와 질펀한 야동을 찍어 본부로 전송하는 기염을 토했다고는 하지만 (모니터만 덮어둔다고 다가 아닌 것이다.) 여튼, 록시와는 또 다른 종류의 인재. 그야말로 예측불허의 변수인 셈인데. 묘하게 멀린의 반응이야말로 예상 밖이었다. 평소같으면 아내의 음식솜씨를 칭찬하면 평소의 그 표정을 풀고 바로 입이 귀에 걸려서는, 동양 쪽에서는 아내 자랑은 팔불출 중 하나라는 어리석은 말도 하지만...... 으로 시작해서 한시간 반은 아내 자랑을 늘어놓을 텐데. 

"정 내 아내가 한 음식이 궁금하다면 크리스마스 때 놀러오면 될 게 아냐!"  
"그러니까, 멀린."

퍼시발이 보다못해 끼어들었다. 이해할 수 없는 상황이었다. 크리스마스는 되고, 회식은 안 된다고?

"어차피 크리스마스 때 다들 부를 거라면, 왜 지금은 안 되는 건데."  
"지금도 상관은 없어. 자네와 에그시만 온다면."

조금 이상한 이야기를 들은 것 같았다. 퍼시발은 눈살을 찌푸렸다. 

"......그러니까, 지금 회식을 못 하겠다고 말한 이유가 록시 때문이라고?"

멀린은 고개를 끄덕였다. 그러고 보니, 저 인간 지금 자기 아내의 사진을 손에 꼭 쥐고 있었다. 대체 어떻게 된 노릇이야. 

"......설마, 부인이 의부증이라도 있는 건 아니겠지?"  
"그런 게 아ㄴ......"  
"여기 록시는 오히려 우리가 모두 다 독신자 클로짓 게이인 줄 알던데."  
"뭐라고?!"  
"전 그런 말씀 드린 적 없어요!"  
"난 게이 아냐! 록시, 너도 봤잖아!"  
"그 야동을 두고 하는 말이라면 안 봤어!"  
"다들 조용히 해!"

멀린은 한숨을 쉬며 책상을 두드렸다. 

"좋아, 란슬롯. 게이가 없는 건 아니지만 오해를 풀기 위해 말한다면 적어도 나는 아니야. 퍼시발, 내 아내는 의부증 같은 것 없어. 오히려 그 회사에는 시커먼 남자들밖에 없느냐고 그럴 정도야. 갤러해드...... 킹스맨 역사상 처음으로 그런 야동을 본부로 전송한 용자가 하필 그런 코드네임을 달고 있다는 것에 대해서도 난 할 말이 정말 많지만, 여튼 다시는 그런 일은 없었으면 좋겠군. 그리고."  
"그렇다면 이유가 뭔가?"

퍼시발은 멀린의 책상에 손을 짚으며 그에게 얼굴을 들이밀었다. 

"알다시피 록시는 내가 추천했네. 그 애와 자네 사이가 껄끄럽다면, 난 그 이유를 알아야겠어."  
"껄끄럽지 않아. 아니, 그게 문제가 아니란 말이야."  
"그럼 뭐가 문제인데!"

따져 묻던 퍼시발은, 멀린의 눈길이 벽에 걸린 초상화에 와 닿는 것을 보고 말을 멈추었다. 

그의 시선은 전대 란슬롯, 그러니까 산장에서 반토막이 나서 죽은 그들의 옛 동료의 사진에 꽂혀 있었다. 

"저 친구는...... 왜?"  
"몰랐나? 저 친구, 아서의 부인과 그렇고 그런 사이였던 것."  
"......뭐?"  
"체스터 킹 부인 말일세. 그렇고 그런 사이였다고. 하긴, 자네야 남의 치정사에는 관심이 없지."  
"......"  
"그게, 미신 같은 걸 믿는 것은 아닌데, 동양에는 또 성명학이라는 게 있어서......"  
"잠깐, 그러니까 지금......"  
"아니, 잠깐만요. 그러니까 란슬롯이 아서의 왕비인 기네비어를 노린 것 갖고 지금 그러시는 거예요? 지금 장난해요?" "그래!!!!!! 록시가 내 아내를 노릴까봐 걱정이라는 거야!!!!!!!"

퍼시발도, 록시도, 에그시도, 모두 입을 딱 벌린 채 아무 말도 할 수 없었다. 멀린은 한숨을 쉬며 사진을 손에 꼭 쥐었다. 

"그게, 지난번 임무 때 보니 록시는 필요하다면 여자도 유혹하러 나갈 준비가 되어 있었던 것 같고, 그렇다는 것은 역시 아무래도......"

사람에게는 누구나 약점이 있는 법이라지만. 

킹스맨 최고의 브레인이, 이런 종류의 아내 바보일 것이라고는 단 한번도 생각해보지 않았던 그들은, 멀린의 변명같지 않은 변명 앞에서 다들 침묵을 지킬 뿐이었다.


End file.
